The Climax to the Love Story
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: In this fairy tale, the story takes place directly at the problem. Spade wants to marry Tsunayoshi but Tsunayoshi s heart is with Kyouya. Kyouya returns in order to save his lover. On a side note, please don't take this fanfiction as serious. It's for good humor. Extreme ooc.


**Summary: **In this fairy tale, the story takes place directly at the problem. Spade wants to marry Tsunayoshi but Tsunayoshi`s heart is with returns in order to save his lover.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Notes: **There is no beginning, it takes place right smack in a random fairy tale and I`ll be honest, hella embarrassed writing this. But it had to be done, no regrets.

* * *

**The Climax to the Love Story**

Back at home in the mansion of Sicily Italy, King Giotto was frustrated as he walked back and forth across the rich red carpet of his dining room. Tsunayoshi refused to leave his chambers until his lover, Kyouya, returned home successfully. Giotto had reassured him that Kyouya will eventually come back, that is if he has the ability to achieve a victory. He thought back to when Tsunayoshi had glared in anger. At the time, Giotto was ready for his son to scream at him but instead he had gotten silence and quiet tears that streamed down Tsunayoshi's face. Giotto could hear the echoing of his young prince voice, "Father…don't you remember the love you shared with mother? Do you not want me to be happy like the two of you were? Why must you be so against our love for each other?" he continued to cry as he fell on his bed burying his head into his white pillows soon to be stained wet. The words he had spoken hurt and haunted him. 'I thought I was doing the right thing…' He stopped walking, leaning onto the marble table. Not long after the grand doors of the dining room opened wide revealing a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"My Lord Giotto what seems to be distressing you this fine evening?" The young man spoke confidently and with a hint of questioning amusement.

"Sir Spade? You arrived quickly? That is good," Giotto spoke diligently and hope in his eyes. He turned towards Spade and walked over to him, reaching his hands out gasping the other's large slightly tanned ones, shaking them. "Thank you for coming over."

"Of course, my Lord." Spade smiled. He let his hands drop from the others as he moved back and sat on the cushioned chair behind him, overlapping his knees and resting his two hands on top of them. He looked up at the King and motioned for him to also sit down. This act was amusing to Spade as he watched the king sit down with an awkward confusion around him. Really, he would have thought he was King to this mansion and Giotto was the simple guest. He almost licked his lips at the thought. 'Yes, in due time I will be the one as King with unlimited power and wealth… yes, it can only be me.' Giotto spoke interrupting Spade from his musings.

"It is Tsunayoshi," Giotto fidgeted with his fingers showing his discomfort and uncertainty with this topic, but it must be said. "He refuses to leave his chambers until Kyouya returns for him." He looked into Spade's eyes waiting for the other to respond. Spade put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm…I see, yes, I quite understand but that is a problem we cannot have him acting as such." He spoke oddly almost as if he were speaking absentmindedly as his thoughts rolled around in rage. His usual smile was pulled down into a small frown indicating his disapproval.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand that is why I had called you over, in hopes of you swaying his stubborn mind into leaving his chambers." Giotto smiled as he spoke hoping and knowing the answer the other will help him.

"Oh?"

Tsunayoshi sniffled into his pillow. "Oh…Kyouya please hurry home, I miss you incredibly. My wonderful diamond in the ruffs, my darling prince…I love you."

"He doesn't love you."

He whipped his head around shocked and confused before settling into a heated glare. "Spade!" he hissed in disgust.

"It is nice meet you too, my dear Tsunayoshi, so it is true that you have burrowed yourself into your room refusing to leave on the account of your fleeting love's absence."

"How dare you call my love with Kyouya a fleeting one?"

"My dear, you may be the only one truly in love but he… I am afraid is not."

"What makes you say such a thing? You do not know the things he says too me! Do not speak as if you know him at all!"

"I'm afraid Tsunayoshi that I do in fact know him well enough on the pretence of what he has been doing when you are not around."

"What? Speak I do not understand."

Spade chuckled at him. "If you must so dearly want to know I will gladly tell you," He looked at him when he didn't respond he continued.

"He's a man of low status with no knowledge for the morals of marriage. Many women and men flock to him and he takes advantage of them, spending his nights with them instead of with you." He pulled Tsunayoshi up from the bed and pressed him against his body, one hand held his chin towards him. He leaned his lips closer to his pink ones and whispered, "but I know better."

Before his lips made contact he was pushed firmly back. Slightly wide eyed, he looked down to a very cross Tsunayoshi. He growled seeing the clear disgust in his eyes. He gripped his shoulders pinning him to the wall behind them and spoke harshly "Don't you dare push me away!"

Tsunayoshi sneered and spoke with a mix of hatred and knowing bemusement. "Get your hands off me this instant! Spade I do not take fond of liars and you, my unruly foe, are one despicable one! Now leave before I call the guards on you!"

But before he could respond a tremendous tremor shook the grounds beneath them. The quakes vibrated throughout the room and the stone walls of Tsunayoshi's chambers were shattered apart crashing inside and throwing the occupants across the floor. Bright light peered through the now destroyed wall following the hot thick streams of deep red and orange fire flicking against the cold stone reflecting off Tsunayoshi's eyes. An ear deafening roar was unmistakably heard shaking the grounds.

Both Spade and Tsunayoshi widen their eyes in shock with only a single thought coursing through their minds: _DRAGON!_

Kyouya ran across the dirt rode passing by the screaming citizens who were running off in the opposite direction of the kingdom.

A dragon attacking the kingdom was unexpected and a complete surprise; a surprise unwanted. As he reached closer to the mansion of his love he caught sight of a fiery explosion coming out of the stone walls. The shakes tore the grounds almost like an earthquake; Kyouya found it hard to continue running and had to slow down to carefully jog towards the castle.

'I must save my prince!' He gridded his teeth together and clenched his hand around his long sword. He burrowed his brows and with full determination screamed out, "I WILL BITE THE DRAGON TO DEATH!" and he charged forward ignoring the rumbling grounds and pushing past the frighten villagers.

Not half an hour later, Kyouya had made his way into the destroyed castle and found himself standing inside Tsunayoshi's now destroyed and bloody room. He whipped his head around having heard a scream from a familiar voice. 'Gokudera?' He ran inside and saw Spade on the ground blood covered and unmoving. He cringed at the sight of the huge amount of blood pooled around the other man's body. He was cut short of his thinking from more screaming.

"Good Lord! Unhand my young master!"

Kyouya runs further into the room and saw Gokudera's shaking form as he gripped a tall lamp in his arms swinging it back and forth towards the rather large red scaled dragon.

The dragon ignored him, his clawed hand trapping Tsunayoshi in his grip. Tsunayoshi was surprised by Gokudera's concerned screams and shouted back, "Gokudera! Help me! Call Father!"

Gokudera nodded his head and turned to run off but froze still by the unexpected sight before him. Tsunayoshi struggled to keep himself safe from the dragons menacing sharp teeth waiting for his butler to call for his father. He peeked through the sides of his eyes and instead saw the butler turn around and shouted to someone else, "HIBARI! COME QUICK! YOU MUST SAVE DECIMO!"

Tsunayoshi widen his eyes in unbelievable levels 'did he just say…Kyouya?' Not long after his thoughts ended Kyouya, his lover, runs inside and charges at the dragon pointing his sharp sword up at the dragon "Unhand my prince!"

The dragon turns to look at Kyouya before blowing smoke into his face. Kyouya coughed and hissed in annoyance. "Do not underestimate me! You foolish Dragon!"

Kyouya growled and thrust his sword forward into the thick flesh of the dragons arm. The dragon hollered in pain releasing Tsunayoshi from his grip. Tsunayoshi scrambled off the ground running behind his love. He placed his frighten hands gently on top of Kyouya's shoulder as if unsure of Kyouya truly saving him.

"Kyouya," he whispered in tears. "You're back."

Kyouya kept his guard up, his sword held in both of his hands pointed to the injured dragon that was temporally unfocused. He smiled to himself happy to have Tsunayoshi near him. "I can never leave you alone for too long."

Tsunayoshi smiled happily but the moment was ruined with the defying roar of the dragon charging towards them. Its huge muscles moving under the thick leathery scaled skin, the body was limping on one side due to the damage done to its forearm but this wasn't enough to slow done the ferocious beast. The dragon angered by blind rage went at a rampage. Locking its bright green eyes on Kyouya and charged forward. Kyouya pushed himself and Tsunayoshi out of the dragon's way. Its long tail trailed by them but caught them by surprised by whipping at them and unfortunately it was unavoidable. The two lovers crashed to the entrance of the chambers. Gokudera screamed in fear running towards the returned Hibari and his master.

"Kyouya! Decimo!"

Kyouya pulls Tsunayoshi away, pushing him to Gokudera. "Gokudera, bring him to his father. I will deal with this unholy beast alone!"

Tsunayoshi who was almost losing consciousness tried to protest but was quickly silenced by a gentle kiss from Kyouya. "Please go and be safe."

Tears welled in his eyes both from pain and from the thought of separating from his love once again. "…very well…but you must return back to me safely."

He agreed kissing him on the forehead. Gokudera pulled Tsunayoshi on his feet, dragging him out of the room. Once Kyouya was certain the two were gone, he stood shaking on his feet. He lifted his head up facing directly at the waiting dragon. A loud rumble was vibrating off the dragon and Kyouya could have sworn the dragon was mocking him. And by the sounds of that mocking it made it sound as if he was going to die and then the dragon was then going to go after the others. He frowned at that. He was not going to allow that to happen! Kyouya stood up straight with his back completely straight. He tightened his hold on the bronze handle of his long sword. The two enemies face each other in silence. Then in a matter of minutes the two charged forward.

Kyouya ran towards the snapping dragon both hands gripping the sword pointed toward his foe. The dragon stomped forward with his long spiked tail swirling behind its large body. The dragon opened its jaw wide allowing its thick slimy forked tongue slip out tasting the faint scent of blood. Drool trailed down its neck landing on the floor in piles. The dragon reached to snap at Kyouya. Luckily, he saw it coming and dodged spinning to the opposite side of the dragon's neck and aimed. The dragon moved away quickly but without earning itself a deep scar on its neck. The dragon hissed in rage. Throwing its head to Kyouya, who managed to dodge again but got skinned by the rough scales of the dragon's hard head. Kyouya rolled on the ground and coughed as he tried to get up. Suddenly the dragon turns to stomp on Kyouya but fails as Kyouya leaps under the dragons belly and does an upper cut into the other's stomach. Sword still plunged deep inside the hollering dragon Kyouya crouches up as he quickly drags the sword slicing the dragons stomach opened. The dragon clutches its mid-section coughing and dropping to its knees. Kyouya takes this opportunity to stab his long sword into the deeply wounded dragon's large heart.

He jumps out of the way as the dragon roars in deafening pain but collapsing loudly to the ground. A few minutes passed as Kyouya watched the dead body of the dragon before struggling to get up to wipe the dirt and sweat off his forehead. Breathing slowly, Kyouya turns to walk out the room but was pushed to the ground by a warm and small body.

"Kyouya!" Tsunayoshi kissed Kyouya before the tired man could react; he had stayed behind not wanting to leave him to find his father. Kyouya kissed back and the two lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Author Note:** No Regrets…it was for school…written in 2011…


End file.
